


Abby during cassette

by Gracefanfics



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, Nobody is Dead, PoC, Trauma, episode:33 cassette, headcanons, only a little bit of comfort, past deaths, steve carslberg is a good husband, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Abby found Cecil after his childhood self was choked out on his cassette tape. She didn't know how long he had been laying on the dusty floor. She didn't know where her family had gone. And after all the screaming and shaking had ended, her baby brother was different. He didn't talk for a long time. Is it so wrong that she wants to know what happened to her family? Even if it's years later?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story is not edited. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This is heavily based off of episode 33 and what happened during and after. 
> 
> Mostly based on my own headcanons

It has started as a normal evening. Abby was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables while Steve sautéed the meet. Janice blasting the community radio from the living room. Her brother’s smooth voice filling the air. She laughed at his squeaky childlike voice.   
“He's come a long way” she muttered.   
But she couldn't help but wonder if this was when her mother and older brother had disappeared? Was she finally getting answers of what had happened? 

 

Abby jumped when Hands brushed away her black hair from her neck to kiss it. Before relaxing. It was only Steve.   
“You gonna be okay? “ he murmured, quiet enough that their daughter couldn't hear.  
“Of course. I think...this is when the rest of my family disappeared. Cecil would never talk about it. It'll be nice to know” 

 

“I know. “ 

 

“Mommmm?” Janice called “do I have another uncle beside Cecil and uncle Carlos?” 

 

Steve squeezed her hands.   
“You've got this” 

 

Abby took her time making her way to her the living room to compose herself.   
“Yah honey” she crouched down in front of her daughter. “He died when we were pretty young. Uncle Cecil doesn't like to talk about…” she stopped talking as Cecil made his comments. Sounding confused because he doesn't remember having a brother. 

 

The breath in her lungs turns to ice. Never in the millions of scenarios she had imaged, had she thought Cecil had forgotten. Cecil had forgotten his old brother. Had forgotten jacquard. Had forgotten his internship. The only thing that had probably kept Cecil living after…

 

A wet laugh escaped her jacquard always hollowed. She had watched him perfect it. Simply because it annoyed Cecil. 

 

So that's why most the mirrors were covered. All but the one she had found Cecil in front of. Oh. Poor Cecil. If he didn't remember this. Then...god no wonder why he was stuttering over his words and using um. He must be shaken up pretty bad. She wanted to go to him but...this might be her only chance to get answers. 

 

Oh. Cecil didn't know. They just left? Or disappeared? No one knew. Cecil doesn't remember. 

 

But the flickering must have caused it. 

 

And soundly. Her baby brother was choking. And hurting himself and she …

 

Abby didn't feel steve's arms around her until the show had finished.

 

“I sent Janice outside. She didn't need to hear that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You okay?” 

 

How could she answer that?she had just heard her brother being choked. Heard what was for him, freaking out. Heard he doesn't remember their family.

 

“Do you want to visit him?”

 

“No” the word was out before she had even thought about it. “I found him” she whispered. Voiced laced with anguish.  
“After. I hadn't heard from any of them in a while. Mom..” a choking sob escaped her. “My Mom was kinda insane. She had the sight and would go into these fits and would make up these really gruesome prophecies about Cecil. Before I left for college, I would always make sure Cecil didn't go near her. Didn't hear her. We had a system where he could call me until she calmed down. Mom never remembered.   
But when I came back. The house was dark and decaying. As if it had been abandoned for decades. It was empty. And covered in dust. No one was there except. ..” she swallowed. “Cecil was in the bathroom. On the ground. Dead. He was in front of the only uncovered mirror in the house. I...I don't know how long he had been there. Or how long I stood there but at one point everything was vibrating and then there was this awful screaming. And then he was back but his hair was white. It use to be like mine. And he wouldn't talk for ages. Wouldn't go near the cassettes or any mirrors. He...it was bad for a while. I was taking care of him but I was only 19 or 20 at the time. And I didn't know what had happened to my family. And my chatty brother was silent. There was times where I would scream and shake him. He wouldn't do anything except go to his internship at the radio. And then one day he just. He told me he was going to Europe. And when he came back he was better. “ Abby shrugged and tried to stop the tears.  
“He never spoke about our family. Never asked about our culture. And I needed answers. It drove us apart. We haven't really talked since then.”

 

“He loves Janice. He loves you. He didn't remember.”

 

“How could he not?” 

 

“You said he had died. Maybe it did something” 

 

“Maybe. But I can't see him. Not right now”

 

//////////////

 

Carlos was very careful when pulling out the plastic shreds out of his boyfriend’s hands. Careful to ignore his shaking. Careful not to ask. Careful not to suggest asking his sister about his brother  
“I don't have a brother.”  
“I know” Carlos responded as he washed the blood from Cecil's hands.  
“I don't have a brother”  
“I know” Carlos said as he bandaged his hands.   
“I don't have a brother.”   
“I know” Carlos said. Even though he didn't know. Even though Cecil probably did at one point have a brother.   
“I know” he repeated as he led him to bed and held his shaking boyfriend’s frame.   
“I know. I know. It's going to be okay bunny. It'll be okay.”


End file.
